La Libreria
by Aysel veri
Summary: Hermione se encuentra al demonio de sus sueños en el lugar menos imaginario y le ah provocado fuertes recuerdos que se habia empeñado a ocultar para poder sobrevivir. SONGFIC
1. La libreria

**Buenas noches, este es un Song Fic. Nunca en mi vida habia hecho uno pero tenia ganas de hacerlo. **

**Asi que eh decidido hacerlo con esta cancion, de la cual la inspiracion me dio en el momenot en que me estaba ba;ando y escuchando esta cancion y decidid esta es la indicada para el primer Song Fic que hago.**

**Como les digo es la primera vez que hago uno y pues espero sus criticas y comentarios (todo es aceptable) **

**Ahorita ando con falta de inspiración en una historia que ando haciendo pero me inspire en esta.**

**La cancion se llama Jar of hearts de Cristina Perri**

**www. youtube. com / watch?v =8v _ 40 44 sf jM &ob = av 2e **

**Pero bueno basta de charlas y a leer**

**Espero y les guste.**

**Disfruten**

* * *

><p>Me encuentro al pie de mi edificio, con la cabeza entre mis manos, sintiendo la lluvia caer sobre mí. Me encuentro aquí sentada, ya que no puedo subir, porque si lo hago recordare más de lo que mi alma puede soportar. Quiero poder borrar mi memoria, olvidar todo mi pasado desde que lo conocí a él. En especifico este día, que después de 6 años me lo encontré.<p>

_Flash Back_

**I know I can't take one more step towards you**_ Sé que no puedo dar un paso más hacia ti__  
><em>**Cause all that's waiting is regret**_ P__orque todo lo que me espera es el__  
><em>**And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**_ Arrepentimiento, y ¿es que no sabes que ya no soy tú fantasma?_  
><strong>You lost the love I loved the most<strong>_ Perdiste el amor que yo más amaba._

Me encontraba sentada en una de las mesas mas retiradas de la librería donde acostumbro a ir para tener un momento de soledad y de leer un muy buen libro. Pero algo sucedió en mi organismo que me pedia a gritos levantarme de mi asiento e ir a recorrer estante por estante de la librería. Y fue asi como sucedió mi desgracia.

Mis piernas comenzaron a caminar alrededor de cada estante, hasta que en el estante 6 doble a la izquierda y lo vi, hay parado, con su aire de grandeza y gran porte. Mi corazón empezó a latir de la manera más acelerada que pensé que se saldría en cualquier momento de mi cavidad torácica. Su cabello platinado le caia rebeldemente por la frente cubriéndole gran parte de sus ojos de hielo. Sus labios finamente delineados en su perfecto rostro, tenían una ligera curvatura como desaprobando lo que leía. Sus manos largas y expertas estaban posadas en un fino y ligero libro color azul zafiro.

Mi mente empezó a divagar por el pasado recordando cada instante que pase a su lado, pero continuamente divagaba por los lugares más oscuros y profundos que había almacenado en lo más lejos de mi memoria, salieron a flote como una gran erupción, y me causo un gran dolor en el pecho recordar todo ese sufrimiento de pase 6 años atrás.

Quería correr de ahí, desaparecer de por vida, quería perderme en el abismo, le había pedido tanto a cuanto santo recordaba que por favor no lo encontrara de nuevo pero la vida me jugo una muy mala pasada y mi alma y mente lo estaban sufriendo. Logre controlar mis sentido y pude gira sobre mis talones para poder desaparecer del lugar, pero al momento en que iba a dar el segundo paso logre escuchar la voz que tanto había añorado borrar de mi mente.

**I learned to live half alive**_ Aprendí a vivir medio viva,_

**And now you want me one more time**_ y ahora me quieres una vez más._

- ¿Cómo siempre, espiando?

Esa voz tan gutural y seductora me erizo cada centímetro de mi piel. Está decidida a ignorado y desaparecer de aquel lugar. Pero mis piernas no me respondían, por más que yo quería. Me quería morir en ese instante, ya que todo el huracán de recuerdos estaban azotando por cada rincón de mi cerebro y no podía soportar más.

- ¿No piensas saludarme, _Hermione?_

Mi cuerpo se sobre salto, ya que él ya se encontraba a mis espaldas con su rostro pegado a mi oreja, susurrando esas palabras, esa precisa palabra. Caí en cuenta que mi cuerpo lo necesitaba, el sentir sus manos sobre mi piel, como sentí sus palabras acariciando mi cuello.

- ¿N-n-o se d-d-e que estás hablando _Malfoy?- _le dije esa última palabra de la manera mas fría que mi alma pudo enviar.

- Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.- rodeo con su mano fuerte y bien marcada mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él y nos ocultamos de la vista de cualquier persona.

- Suéltame por favor- logre quitar su brazo de mi cintura, pero al momento de girarme para irme me acorralo contra el estante. Su cuerpo tan pegado al mío, tan caliente como lo recordaba. Maldecía una y mil veces el no haber podido eliminar cada sentimiento hacia él.

**And who do you think you are**_ ¿Quién te crees que eres?_  
><strong>Running 'round leaving scars<strong>_ Correteando y dejando cicatrices,_  
><strong>Collecting your jar of hearts<strong>_ Recogiendo en una jarra de corazones,_  
><strong>And tearing love apart<strong>_ Destrozando el amor,_  
><strong>You're gonna catch a cold<strong>_ Vas a coger un resfriado,  
><em>**From the ice inside your soul**_ Por el hielo de tu alma._  
><strong>So don't come back for me<strong>_ Así que no vuelvas por mi,_  
><strong>Who do you think you are<strong>_ ¿Quién te crees que eres?_

- Tu cuerpo dice lo contrario, al igual que el mío, _Tiamat (_Diosa dragón)_._ Niégamelo, y te dejare ir.

- No se absolutamente nada de lo que me estás hablando, déjame en paz. No puedes venir a decir cosas que no son ciertas.- lo dije con tanta firmeza ya que tenia miedo de que mi voz me delatase ante el sentimiento que tenia, de rodear su cuello y besarlo, como si no hubiera sucedido nada en el pasado.

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse por la embriagante loción, que envolvia su cuerpo. Esa loción que yo le regale hace más de 8 años, no la había dejado de usar. Eso que podía significar. ¿Qué no me había olvidado? ¿Qué todavía me extraña?, no eso no puede ser, son puras patrañas, ya que el me dejo para casarse con ella, con Astoria Greengrass. Para poder mantener su linaje de sangre puras. Pero todo fue tan mal planeado, que ella solo le dio un hijo y se desapareció, dejando firmado el pergamino con su acta de divorcio.

Cuando me entere de esa noticia, mi mundo cayó nuevamente. Ya que yo ya había aprendido a vivir sin su amor, sin sus caricias, sin sus palabras desafiantes a cada momento y que terminaban en un flamante beso. Y ahora en este momento mi cuerpo esta recayendo ante la falta de barreras, que segundo a segundo empezaron a caer al instante que lo vi.

Empecé a sentir como su mano jugueteaba con uno de mis mechones sueltos de mi cabello. Lo admiraba ya que ese acto que empezaba a profesar en ese instante, tenía cierta influencia en mi cuerpo, ya que él es el único que a sabido como acariciar mi cabello. Como oler su aroma y sonreír maliciosamente al mismo tiempo.

Mis sentidos motores estaban al punto de colapsar y ceder ante las insinuaciones del demonio que tenía enfrente de mí. Aquel demonio que me ha robado tantas noches de sueño. Que se cuela entre mis sabanas, con cada recuerdo húmedo que tengo, cada sueño que alteraba a todo mi cuerpo y que sentia como su manos acariciaban delicadamente cada fibra de mi piel. como besaba cada parte tan escondida de mi. Odiaba a mi organismo por no ser tan fuerte, ya que yo pensaba que al momento de volverlo a ver no sentirá nada, pero mi cuerpo me traiciona, empiezo a sentir un cálido calor en la parte baja de mi abdomen y mis pantaletas se empiezan a humedecer, mis pezones estan tan sensibles con el contacto de mi blusa, que me empiezan a exitar mas de lo que pude haber imaginado. El estar nuevamente rodeada por su cuerpo tan caliente como solo el puede crear, el como me desnuda con la mirada y me hace encerder la vela que tenia apagada por tantos años, que nunca nadie pudo prender tan facilmente como el lo hacia con solo tenerme acorralada y acariciando mi cabello.

- Por favor Malfoy, aléjate de mí – le decía pero no quería decirlo. Quería que siguiera con su actividad, que finalizara, que concluyera y me hiciera recordar el pasado, tanto como yo lo recordaba noche tras noche desde que me abandono.

- ¿Estás segura que es lo que quieres?- empezo a rozar su labios con los mios.

Sé que es un hombre de pocas palabras, pero con esas pocas palabras puede crear un terremoto en mi interior. Son tan pocas pero que prenden cada sensor de mi ser. Que me alertan del peligro tan satisfactorio que obtendré si no reacciono debidamente ante esta situación.

Al instante empieza a besar mi cuello lentamente, comienzo a sentir sus manos, acariciando mi vientre por debajo de la blusa. Mi cuerpo comienza arder, cierro los ojos y me privo de mí alrededor. Empiezo a sentir como todo me da vueltas, pero lo asocio con el vértigo que empiezo sentir por las candentes caricias que me esta regalando, que mi mente se habia empeñado a olvidar y mi cuerpo añorar.

Siento tras mi espalda una superficie blanda y mi cerebro reacciona ante ese acto. Abro los ojos y veo que ya no nos encontramos en la librería, si no en una habitación desconocida para mí y tan conocida para él. Una habitación tan grande que mi recamara entra dos veces en ella. Con una cama tan grande y cómoda, que no dudas en acostarte en ella, forrada con las mejores telas que uno se pueda imaginar, y decorado por el estilo las elegante y fino que uno pueda presupuestar. Todo era tan oscuro y tan cálido a la vez. Me sentía como en casa, como si mi vida realmente hubiera sido hecha en ese hermoso lugar.

**I hear you're asking all around**_ Te oigo preguntar por ahí,_  
><strong>If I am anywhere to be found<strong>_ Donde me puedes encontrar,_  
><strong>But I have grown too strong<strong>_ Pero me he vuelto demasiado fuerte,_  
><strong>To ever fall back in your arms<strong>_ Como para volver a creer alguna vez en sus brazos._

Pero no podía seguir mas en esta situación, tenía que dejar salir al león que llevaba tantos años enjaulado. Tenía que dejarlo salir, que rugiera como era debido. Pero le daba tanto miedo salir y ser lastimado nuevamente que mejor permaneció en su sitio, pero rugiendo de la manera tan fuerte y sobrecogedora que mi cuerpo se acciono.

- ¿Que hacemos aquí Malfoy?. Suéltame de una vez por todas- logre apartarlo de mi cuerpo y pararme de una buena vez de esa cama, ya que si permanecía en ella haría cosas de las que en un futuro me arrepentiré.

- Porque te pones en este plan Tiamat, es lo que tu y yo queremos, deja de lado el pasado. De lo cual los dos estamos arrepentidos y vive el presente, que nos lo está regalando el destino de la mejor manera posible.

- Que los dos estamos arrepentidos. Discúlpame Malfoy, pero yo no fui la que te dejo para casarse con otro. Yo no fui la que prefirió su sangre pura y dejar de lado al hombre al que ame en ese momento y sigo amando- tape rápidamente mi boca ante las últimas palabras. El curvo sus finos labios y comenzó acercarse a mi tan felinamente lo hace un buen cazador.

- No tapes tu lindos labios que me encantan besar, con tus finas manos que deseo chupar. Podrás decir tanta tarugada se te cruce en tu mente, pero sé cuáles son tus reacciones de pies a cabeza. Sabes que me fascina tu inocencia. Me encanta cuando te sonrojas cada vez que centímetro a centímetro me acerco a ti. No trates de negarlo Hermione, te conozco como la palma d emi mano

- N-n-o soy inocente, tú hiciste un lado mi inocencia el día en que me abandonaste en aquel lugar.

- Lo sé y me arrepiento tanto. Te pido que me perdones. No logro sacarte de mi cabeza. Estas en mí día y noche, amanezco tan excitado en las mañanas que ya no sé como calmar este deseo enfermizo que tengo hacia ti. – cada palabra que decía, lo sentía tan sincera, como nucna lo hbai escuchado. Pero no podía permitirme creer nuevamente todo esto. Me había hecho demasiado daño.

**And learn to live half alive**_ Aprendí a vivir medio viva,  
><em>**And now you want me one more time**_ y ahora me quieres una vez más._

Me reprendía cada momento en que no podía dejar pasar esas palabras tan dulces que me decía en ese momento. No podía creer ante cada insinuación que me decía, y que no podía perdonarle lo que me hizo, el dejarme abandonada en el momento en que estábamos a punto de casarnos. Solo él y yo, en una pequeña capilla en París. En el momento en que recibo a su alcón dentro de la capilla, leo la pequeña nota diciéndome _"Lo lamento" _mi mundo se derrumbo y solo podía vivir para una sola cosa en este mundo.

**And who do you think you are**_ ¿Quién te crees que eres?_  
><strong>Running 'round leaving scars<strong>_ Correteando y dejando cicatrices,_  
><strong>Collecting your jar of hearts<strong>_ Recogiendo en una jarra de corazones,_  
><strong>And tearing love apart<strong>_ Destrozando el amor,_  
><strong>You're gonna catch a cold<strong>_ Vas a coger un resfriado,  
><em>**From the ice inside your soul**_ Por el hielo de tu alma._  
><strong>So don't come back for me<strong>_ Así que no vuelvas por mí,_  
><strong>Who do you think you are<strong>_ ¿Quién te crees que eres?_

**Dear, it took so long just to feel alright**_ cariño, me llevó mucho tiempo volverme a sentír bien,_  
><strong>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<strong>_ acordarme de como volver a llenar mis ojos de luz,  
><em>**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**_ desearía haberme perdido la primera vez que nos besamos,_  
><strong>Cause you broke all your promises<strong>_ porque rompiste todas tus promesas,  
><em>**And now you're back**_ y ahora vuelves por aquí,_  
><strong>You don't get to get me back<strong>_ no me conseguirás de nuevo._

- Mi mundo se apago en ese instante cuando me abandonaste. Me quería morir, quería matarte por todo el daño que me había causado en ese momento, había dejado todo de mi, para estar junto a ti. A mi familia y amigos y a ti te valió más que pura madre. Me dejaste por la pureza de tu sangre. Te odie tanto que intente quitarme la vida, pero no podía ya que tenia que vivir para poder mantener en vida el único recuerdo que tengo de ti.

Draco abrió los ojos de par en par y se aparto ligeramente de mi cuerpo, me vio directamente a los ojos, presentía que había entendido claramente lo que le había dicho con tan poco.

- No te sorprendas Draco, que es cierto tenía que vivir para poder traer al mundo a mi pequeña. Te has de estar cuestionando porque nunca te lo dije. Porque quería que en el momento en que supieras sufrieras al igual que yo sufrí al perderte. y ese momento ah llegado, desgraciadamente, ya que todo dentro de mi esta por como quiere. pero eso no significa que te perdono.

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

- No te lo dije, porque esa noticia iba a ser mi regalo de bodas para ti. Pero preferiste otro mundo al que realmente no perteneces y en el que estas por compromiso.

- Podías haberme puesto sobre aviso.

- No lo hice porque yo ya no era parte de tu plan de vida. Tú lo decidiste asi, y yo decidi en criar a mi pequeña sola y sin ayuda de nadie.

- ¿Co-como se llama?

- Lucia, su nombre es Lucia Granger, y no me vengas ahora en que quieres darle tu apellido, que realmente no lo aceptare nunca. Asi que ahórrate todas las sandeces que me dirás.

- Pero es mi hija.

- Una hija de la cual nunca te preocupaste. Más bien nunca te preocupaste por saber de mi, ni aun después de tu divorcio expréss. No me arrepiento de haberte dado mi corazón. Pero eh aprendido a vivir sin ti. Y le agradezco a Morgana el que me haya podido darme a alguien con quien recordar tan siquiera un poco de ti.

Me di la vuelta y salí de la habitación, cerré la puerta y me recargue en ella. Solté un par de lágrimas y me reprendí en no poder ser más fuerte de lo que necesitaba ser. Agarre mi varita y convoque para irme hacia mi edificio.

Llegue a mi edificio y me senté a la orilla de las escaleras de mi edificio, con la cabeza entre mis manos cayéndome la lluvia encima de mí.

End Flash Back

Y aquí me encuentro arrepintiéndome de los actos que me había sucedido hoy en día. El haber encontrado de nuevo con aquel hombre que siempre eh amando y amare pero al cual no puedo perdonar, por el dolor que me causo y el haber tirado a la basura mi amor. Creer que puede llegar en cualquier momento, poder provocar una fuerte excitación en mi y poder caer en sus redes. Pero para su sorpresa, ese dolor tan fuerte que me causo hace 6 años atrás me hicieron la mujer más fuerte que podía haber en mi. Lo único que le agradezco es el que me alla regalado un poco de su semilla en el momento que hubo amor entre los dos y darme una hermosa niña rubia de ojos color ambar de 5 años.

**And who do you think you are**_ ¿Quién te crees que eres?_  
><strong>Running 'round leaving scars<strong>_ Correteando y dejando cicatrices,_  
><strong>Collecting your jar of hearts<strong>_ Recogiendo en una jarra de corazones,_  
><strong>And tearing love apart<strong>_ Destrozando el amor,_  
><strong>You're gonna catch a cold<strong>_ Vas a coger un resfriado,  
><em>**From the ice inside your soul**_ Por el hielo de tu alma._  
><strong>So don't come back for me<strong>_ Así que no vuelvas por mí,_

**Who do you think you are**_ ¿Quién te crees que eres?_

**Who do you think you are**_ ¿Quién te crees que eres?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno espero y les guste. <em>**

_**Los reviews alimentan el alma.**  
><em>


	2. La heladeria

**_Muy buenas noches, tardes lo que caia en el momenot en que lean, es la segunda parte, hare la tercera parte mas adelante donde Lucy se entera de que el es su padre. espero y les gustes. _**

**_La cancion es la de ''Always'' de Bon Jovi._**

**http : / www .you tube. com / wat ch?v = 9BM wc O6 _hy A& ob= av 2e**

**_Disfruten y se agradecen reviews_**

* * *

><p>Se ah dio y me ha dejado solo en esta enorme habitación, me siento tan vacío desde aquella tarde en que le envié esa maldita nota, pero no podía hacer nada mi vida dependía de ese casamiento y lo tuve que hacer. La vuelvo encontrar en esa bendita librería y mi corazón empieza a latir a mil por hora, el deseo que tengo por ella noche tras noche y al instante en que la tengo de nuevo en mis brazos se desvanece como niebla cuando empieza a salir el sol de la mañana.<p>

**This romeo is bleeding **  
><em>Este Romeo está sangrando<em>  
><strong>but you can't see his blood <strong>  
><em>pero no puedes ver su sangre<em>  
><strong>it's nothing but some feelings<strong>  
><em>no es más que un sentimiento<em>  
><strong>that this old dog kicked up<strong>  
><em>que este viejo perro sintió<em>

Me siento lentamente en mi cama, y empiezo a recapacitar sobre lo que acaba de suceder hace menos de un minuto. El enterarme de que tengo una hija con la mujer que amo nunca se me hubiera cruzado por mi cabeza. Fui un cobarde por no haberla buscado antes. Mi corazón empieza a revivir después de 6 años de un matrimonio que era destinado al fracaso, y asi fue como sucedió.

Escucho un _¡plof! _y me doy cuenta que volví a dejarla ir, me reprendo una y mil veces como pude haber dejado ir a esa mujer, tan alegre y con coraje a la vez, solo ella es capaz de poderme dominar de poder aflojar las cadena de mi alma y hacer lo que se le venga en gana conmigo.

Me levanto y doy vueltas por cada rincón de mi habitación, observo cada detalle de ella la cama en el centro cubierta con las mejores sedas londinenses, los delicados detalles en forma de serpientes posadas en la cabecera. En la parte más oculta de la habitación se encuentra mi escritorio, grande como un Malfoy puede tenerlo dentro de su habitación, toda la madera importada de Brasil y hecho a mano por los mejores muebleros de Italia. Todo especialmente dedicado para un Malfoy.

Pero de que sirve tanto lujo si no la tengo a ella, más bien no las tengo a ellas.

**It's been raining since you left me **  
><em>Ha estado lloviendo desde que me dejaste<em>  
><strong>now I'm drowning in the flood<strong>  
><em>ahora me ahogo en la inundación <em>  
><strong>you see I've always been a fighter<strong>  
><em>verás yo siempre he sido un luchador<em>  
><strong>but without you I give up <strong>  
><em>pero sin ti me rindo<em>

Han pasado más de 3 meses y no eh vuelto a saber nada de ella. No me atrevo a buscarla por miedo a que me rechace de nuevo, quiero conocer a mi hija, pero y si ¿Se volvió casar? Con la comadreja aquella yo sé que no ya que él era un perdedor de primera, con él cara rajada menos por que se veía como derramaba amor por la comadreja menor. ¿Si realmente se olvido de mí? No eso es lo menos probable, su cuerpo me decía lo contrario cuando la empecé acariciar, cuando empecé a besarla lentamente por su cuello.

Necesito empezar a buscarla, no puede esconderse y mucho menos de un Malfoy, podrán decir que los Malfoy's no tenemos corazón y es cierto, porque es solo de una sola persona y para los demás es nada, y mi corazón a sido solo de ella y no supe realmente como dárselo. Empezare la búsqueda, ya que ella es mía y de nadie más.

Han pasado ya 6 meses y sigo sin saber de ella, eh buscado por cada rincón de Londres mágico, pregunto por ella y me dicen que solo la ven de vez en cuando, ya no se ah sabido absolutamente nada de ella. Logro contactarme con una de sus amigas Luna Lovegood, y me ah dicho que desde hace mas de 5 años que no ah sabido nada en concreto de ella, que perdió contacto con cada uno de ellos repentinamente. Eso logro que se me hiciera un nudo en el estomago, dejo todo por mí y yo no deje absolutamente nada por ella.

A un año de estarla buscando y nada de ella, yo no sé para que sirve el dinero si no logro encontrarla, parece como si la tierra se las hubiera tragado, me riendo ante esta búsqueda, mi alma se desvanece día tras día sin saber de ellas. Cada noche me pongo a pensar en cómo podría ser mi niña, ahora tendría alrededor de 6 años. Añoro tanto el tenerla entre mis brazos y decirle que soy su padre, mi hijo Scorpius lloro tanto por su madre que ella regreso por él, asi que me eh quedado sin nada, sin mi hijo, sin la mujer que amo y sin la hija que amare.

Camino solitariamente por las calles de Londres muggle y me paro enfrente de un parque de diversiones, nunca en mi vida eh estado en uno de ellos, pero logro escuchar las risas de las personas como se divierten. Ingreso y veo a miles de personas, niños correr de un lado a otro, filas y filas para poder subirse a los juegos, señoras gritándoles a sus hijos que vayan despacio. Pero lo que más veo son las sonrisas en los rostros de las personas.

**I can't sing a love song **  
><em>Ya No puedo cantar una canción de amor<br>_**like the way it's meant to be**  
><em>como se supone debiera ser <em>  
><strong>well, I guess I'm not that good anymore <strong>  
><em>bueno imagino que ya no soy tan bueno<em>  
><strong>but baby, that's just me <strong>  
><em>pero nena, este soy yo<em>

Camino sin dirección por cada parte del parque, compro una de esas cosas que les dicen hotdogs, me siento en una de las bancas frente a la montaña rusa y me entra la curiosidad de que se sentirá subirse a uno de ellos, asi que me formo, llega mi turno me subo en el segundo vagón del tren y me doy a la idea que no hay vuelta atrás al momento en que empieza a dar marcha el juego, empieza lentamente a subir y a subir hasta llegar a la cima, al momento que se detiene veo a los lado y veo lo alto que esta, no puedo compararlo al volar en una escoba. Comienza poco a poco a caer hasta que la velocidad aumenta, siento el aire golpear mi rostro y me libero de mis preocupación por minutos en lo que estoy montado en la montaña rusa, me olvido de todo mi pasado y solo vivo ese instante, lentamente empieza a detenerse y mis penas me golpean fuertemente al momento de entrar nuevo en mi.

Asi estuve por un par de horas disfrutando uno que otro juego, era momento de irme y seguí mi camino a pie sin necesidad de desear el lugar que deseaba. Una media hora después me detuve enfrente de una tienda de trajes italianos, me les quede observando un momento ya que nunca había visto la buena confección del traje muggle.

Algo en mi me pedía que siguiera caminando que no me detuviera, asi es como la encontré a ella, caminando en la acera de enfrente agarrada de la manita de una pequeña rubia, me detuve bruscamente y me le quede mirando en ese instante ella se agacha para pode hablar con la niña asi que no tarde en pensarlo dos veces y me dirigí hacia ellas.

**And I will love you, baby, always **  
><em>Y te amaré nena siempre<em>  
><strong>and I'll be there forever and a day, always <strong>  
><em>y estaré ahí por siempre y un día más, siempre<em>  
><strong>I'll be there till the stars don't shine <strong>  
><em>estaré ahí hasta que las estrellas no brillen<br>_**till the heavens burst and **  
><em>hasta que el cielo se reviente<em>  
><strong>the words don't rhyme<strong>  
><em>y las palabras no rimen<em>  
><strong>and I know when I die, you'll be on my mind<strong>  
><em>y sé que cuando muera tú estarás en mi mente<em>  
><strong>and I'll love you, always <strong>  
><em>y te amaré siempre<em>

Me detuve tras la espalda de ella, y la pequeña me regalo una de sus miradas, mi corazón dio un vuelco brusco, mi boca se quedo seca ya que no pude pronunciar palabras alguna.

- Hola, ¿Quién eres?

Su voz era tan suave y dulce que no podía escuchar nada a mí alrededor que el eco de aquella voz. Hermione poco a poco se giro y pude ver el miedo en su mirada trate de decirle que no tuviera miedo pero su mirada cambio, su mirada reflejaba angustia y temor, era algo más fuerte que el miedo

- Malfoy, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola Tiamat, ¿como estas?

- No me digas asi, y respóndeme que haces aquí – eso ya no era una pregunta sino una súplica, en su tono de voz había algo que no lograba descifrar.

Me agache a la altura de la pequeña y me le quede viendo un par de segundos, intentando guardar cada facción de su rostro para no olvidarla nunca.

- Hoy es mi cumpleaños, mi mami me lleva a comprarme una nieve, quieres acompañarnos.

- Pregúntale a tu mami si está de acuerdo a que las acompañe.

- ¿Mami puede?

Alce mi rostro para poder ver a Hermione y pude ver que no le agradaba la idea de que las acompañara por una nieve.

- El señor debe de tener muchas otras cosas que hacer querida, mejor en otra ocasión.

- Ándale mami, me cayó muy bien el señor. Ándale mami, siii andalee.

Me levante y me acerque al oído de Hermione.

- No te escaparas de mi nuevamente _Tiamat _

Sentí como su cuerpo convulsiono ante ese comentario y sonreí por esa inocente reacción. Me puse a lado de la pequeña y le pedí que nos guiara hacia la heladería.

Una vez dentro de la heladería, la que atiende saludo y nos tomo la orden, fuimos a sentarnos a una de las mesitas y ahí fue donde Hermione acerco más a la pequeña con miedo a que me la llevara, ya que podía descifrar su miedo atraves de sus ojos.

- Y ¿Cuál es su nombre señor?

- Draco

- Mmm, que raro- su carita tomo un semblante de recuerdo y se mordió el labio inferior, se veía tan bonita tan igual a su madre.

- ¿Por que pequeña?- pude ver como Hermione se tensaba ante esa pregunta, pero no podía quedarme con la ganas de eso.

- Porque asi es como….- en ese momento llegaron los helados y la pequeña comenzó a devorar cómicamente su helado.

- Y a todo esto cómo te llamas- se lo pregunte ya que quería que me lo dijera aun sabiendo ya su nombre.

- Me llamo lucia, al igual que mi papito que murió hace muuuuchos años.

Mi reacción ante esa revelación la recibí como una fuerte bofeteada y voltee a ver a Hermione y pedirle una explicación, pero ella estaba mirando hacia su nieve sin poder girar su rostro hacia mí

Todo el transcurro que estuvimos en la heladería fue de silencio entre nosotros dos, no podía entender por que ella pudo mentirle a Lucy esa manera, el que yo había muerto. Pero viéndolo en otra perspectiva puedo entender el porqué de las cosas, pero no podía quedarme con la incógnita del asunto.

Una hora después Lucy se quedo profundamente en los brazos de Hermione, le ofrecí acompañarla hasta su casa, pero como era de suponer se negó rotundamente, ya que no quería que supiera donde vivía, pero orgullo Malfoy gano y aun asi la acompañe.

Al caminar por un par de cuadras llegamos a un bonito edificio. Estilo antiguo, pero remodelado. Al abrir la puerta había un pequeño vestíbulo con un vigilante ya algo mayor que hasta dormido se encuentra detrás de la recepción. Empezamos a subir unas pequeñas escaleras, yo iba detrás de ella viendo como cargaba entre sus brazos a Lucia ya que no permitió que yo la cargara de regreso a casa. Llegamos al 2do piso y avanzamos un par de metros por el pasillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera.

Al entrar me quede sin habla al poder notar lo elegante y hogareño que era el pequeño hogar de su castaña, pudo notar la alfombra color verde pistache, un espejo con marco dorado sobre la delicada chimenea, un par de sillones adamascados y un diván color vino junto al ventanal donde supuse que ahí se sentaba a leer, ya que a poco centímetros estaba un elegante librero. En el centro de la sala una mesita de caoba un algo gastada por el uso aparente que le daba Lucy. Al fondo de esa habitación se podía ver una recamara amplia.

Hermione camino sin ofrecerme entrar pero me adjudique yo solo la invitación, vi como ella se alejaba de mi para poder entrar hacia un pasillo que no se veía visiblemente y supuso que para ese rumbo era el cuarto de Lucy. Cerré la puerta lentamente y me dirigí directo hacia el sofá más cercano, desde ese punto pude apreciar las lindas obras de arte que Lucy hizo sobre la pared, alce la vista y vi una par de fotos colgadas sobre ellas, algunas solas y otras juntas lo que más me alivio es que no había ninguna imagen con ningún hombre en ella.

- Se te ofrece algo de tomar.

Me sobre salto ese comentario, ya que no esperaba que estuviera ya de regreso, negué con la cabeza y le pedí con una mano que pudiera sentarse.

**Now your pictures that you left behind **  
><em>Ahora la foto que dejaste atrás<em>  
><strong>are just memories of a different life <strong>  
><em>son sólo recuerdos de una vida diferente<em>  
><strong>some that made us laugh, some that made us cry <strong>  
><em>algunas que nos hicieron reír, algunas que nos hicieron llorar<em>  
><strong>one that made you have to say goodbye<strong>  
><em>y Una que te hizo decir adiós <em>  
><strong>what I'd give to run my fingers through your hair <strong>  
><em>lo que daría por recorrer mis dedos por tu cabello<em>  
><strong>to touch your lips, to hold you near<strong>  
><em>tocar tus labios, sostenerte cerca<em>  
><strong>when you say your prayers try to understand<strong>  
><em>cuando digas tus oraciones trata de entender<em>  
><strong>I've made mistakes, I'm just a man <strong>  
><em>que he cometido errores, soy sólo un hombre<em>

Lentamente se dirigió hacia el diván que estaba al pie de la ventana y su rostro no se giro a verme a mí si no hacia lo que sucedía fuera de esa habitación. Mi sangre hervía de coraje por cómo se estaba comportando pero tenía que pensar en esos momentos con la cabeza ya que tenía miedo de perderla a ella por segunda vez y por primera vez a mi hija.

- ¿Cómo has estado?- le dije y no tuve respuesta alguna.

- No piensas hablarme Hermione, quiero arreglar las cosas contigo.

- ¿Arreglar que?- me dijo sin voltear a un su rostro- no me vengas con tus palabras de amor Draco pues ya es demasiado tarde. No sé porque te deje que nos acompañaras.

- Te amo Tiamat, debes creerme. Perdón por haberte dejado, pero era lo correcto.

- No te creo, - ese momento giro su rostro y pude ver que en sus ojos se juntaban poco a poco gotas de agua salada a puntos de explotar- ya que en esta vida no hay nada correcto.

- Si tienes razón, pero para mí en ese momento lo era. Sé que te has convencido a ti misma que soy peor que Voldemort antes de su caída.

- Esto es intolerable- Hermione lo miro con severidad – me estas tratando de decir que ahora que sabes que tienes una hija tienes "obligación" de decirme que me amas, y que todo el pasado tuyo era lo correcto antes que yo.

- No Hermione entiende…

- Entender que Draco – ella se levanto de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia mi- en esta situación no hay nada que entender.

- Vas a levantar a Lucy.

- Tiene un hechizo silenciador dentro de su cuarto, solo yo puedo escucharla ella a mí no.

Me levante del sillon y me acerque a ella, pude sentir como temblaba ante mi cercanía, pase mi dedo índice por la curva de su hombro, pude sentir su estremecimiento más de cerca.

- Ale-ja-te de mi Dra-co- me dijo pero no ella no era capaz de apartarse de mi.

- Sabes que estamos unidos, lo quieras o no, no importa cuánto te enfurezcas, nunca podrás abandonarme.

- Ya lo hice una vez, ¿y si lo hiciera de nuevo?

- Te seguiría y te traería de nuevo conmigo – prometí – luego te haría el amor hasta que temblaras en mis brazos, hasta que me suplicaras que te hiciera mía, hasta que ya ni siquiera pudieras recordar porque estabas enfadada conmigo.

- Draco.

- Hasta que te dieras cuenta de que todo lo que ah importado es lo que tú y yo tenemos juntos.

Hermione me miro a los ojos iluminados por la pequeña lámpara, y se quedo sin respiración.

- Ya te dije que no podías manipularme con tu acto de supuesto amor.

Sonreí lentamente.

- Asi es. Pero siempre me han gustado los desafíos.

- Draco, no bromees de esta forma.

Me acerque poco a poco hacia su rostro y pude rozar sus carnosos labios y asi estuve un par de segundos, aspirando su dulce aroma contemplando como su cuerpo temblaba ante mi acto, hasta que al fin pudo capturarlos con mis labios y empecé a besarlos, no obtuve respuesta. Unos minutos después sin haber dado marcha atrás ante mi acto, pude sentir como los brazos de ella me rodeaban mi cuellos y sus manos se perdían entre mi cabellera. Le rodee su cintura con mi brazo izquierdo y acerque su cuerpo uno poco más al mío.

Lentamente finalizamos el beso y ella bajo su cabeza hasta poner su frente sobre mi pecho.- esto está mal- me dijo pero yo no dije nada.

- Por que crees que está mal- le alce su rostro con mis dedos para poder asi poder ver sus almendrados ojos.

- Porque no se que siento ya por ti.

- Dame una sola oportunidad para poder aclararte esas dudas que tienes en tu cabeza, por favor Hermione, te lo suplico- asi fue que volví a besarla y di por aceptada mi suplica con la el imponente beso que ella me dio.

La alce y con sus piernas rodeando mi cintura y mis manos posadas en sus nalgas nos dirigimos hacia su habitación, no tuve ningún tiempo en poder contemplarla ya que cerré la puerta con mi pierna derecha y me dirigí hacia su cama.

La deposite en ella lentamente y me tendí sobre ella, atrapándola debajo de mi firme cuerpo. Hermione respiro hondo. Podía sentir como ella tenía recuerdos excitantes sobre nuestro pasado. Podía sentir su calor atraves de las varias capas de ropa.

Tembló un poco cuando le empecé a desabotonar su vestido y se lo quite cuidadosamente hasta dejarla solo con su ropa interior color crema.

- Solo por esta vez, Hermione – le dije a con la garganta seca- ¿Crees que podrías pensar solo en mi y no en el pasado que tuvimos?

- Hace varios minutos que no estoy pensando en otra cosa que no seas tú.

Se a acostó lentamente sobre la cama dejando ver su perfecto y pequeño cuerpo bajo el mío, todo para mí.

**When he holds you close, when he pulls you near **  
><em>Cuando te sostiene cerca, cuando te toca<br>_**when he says the words you've been needing to hear **  
><em>cuando dice las palabras que has estado necesitando escuchar<em>  
><strong>I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine <strong>  
><em>desearía ser él porque esas palabras son mías<em>  
><strong>to say to you till the end of time<strong>  
><em>para decírtelas hasta el final de los tiempos<em>  
><strong>yeah, I will love you baby, always <strong>  
><em>si, te amaré nena, siempre<em>  
><strong>and I'll be there forever and a day, always<strong>  
><em>y estaré ahí por siempre y un día más, siempre<em>

- Te hare el amor como nunca te lo había hecho antes, Tiamat.

- Calla y hazme tuya.

Momentos más tarde comencé a acariciar si piel desnuda con mis dedos fríos, podía sentir su respiración acelerada, como comenzaba a encorvar su espalda hacia mi cuerpo.

- ¿Draco?

- Shhh, Tiamat- detuve las débiles e interrogadoras palabras con un feroz beso que, en efecto, le quito la respiración a mi amada. Ella gimió e instintivamente aferro se aferro a mis hombros, levante mi rostro para mirarla-. Hablaremos más tarde, disfruta este momento.

Empuje mi pierna entre las piernas de mi amada y deje mi rodilla muy cerca de su sexo. Su sorprendente intimidad ante mi acción lanzo una ola de calor y frio estremeciendo atraves recuerdos de la última vez que estuvieron hace 6 años estaba más presente que nunca.

Con movimientos rápidos y urgentes desabroche el sostén y contemple los redondos y firmes senos, y más grandes gracias a la maternidad de hace 6 años.

- Mi dulce amante.- mi voz era poco más que un áspero susurro. Mire nuevamente sus senos y los contemple como si fuera a ultima vez que los tuviera delante de mi, incline mi cabeza y tome su pezón derecho entre mis diente y los mordí suavemente.

Trague saliva y cerré los ojos ante las exquisitas sensaciones que estaba obteniendo por arte de Draco. Se sentía como si flotara en un río cálido, deslizándome con la corriente que cobraba fuerza y velocidad con gran rapidez. Sabía que recibiría demasiado placer después de tantos años sin experimentar nada. Y de pronto quise alcanzarlo lo más rápido que se pudiera.

Hermione se arqueo contra mi mano que le acariciaba el bajo vientre, y gemí ante ese reflejo tan excitante.

**If you told me to cry for you **  
><em>Si me dijeras que llorara por ti<em>  
><strong>I could<strong>  
><em>podría <em>  
><strong>if you told me to die for you <strong>  
><em>si me dijeras que muriera por ti<em>  
><strong>I would <strong>  
><em>lo haría<em>  
><strong>take a look at my face <strong>  
><em>mira mi rostro<em>  
><strong>there's no price I won't pay<strong>  
><em>no hay precio que no pagaría<em>  
><strong>to say these words to you <strong>  
><em>para decirte estas palabras<em>

- Esta vez voy a estar profundamente dentro de ti cuando alcances tu liberación.- baje mi mirada y la mire con ojos ardientes-. No me importa si los espectros del pasado rodean esta cama, te hare mía lo quieran o no.

Me aparte ligeramente de ella y me quite de un tirón la camisa, mis pantalones, los zapatos las calcetas y al último el bóxer, hasta quedar completamente desnudo ante ella.

Mire a Draco con asombrosa sorpresa. Había olvidado lo como era ver a un hombre en el estado en el que de encontraba él. La luz de las velas que había convocado Draco al momento en que entramos a la habitación le lanzaba destellos sobre sus anchos hombros y realzaba los poderosos contornos de su cuerpo firme y bien marcado.

Incluso con la escaza luz podía percibir que él estaba realmente muy excitado. El tamaño de su virilidad me desconcertaba en parte. Hace demasiados años que no tenía ninguna experiencia, pero los sueños que tena constantemente se estaban haciendo realidad.

Estaba ansiando que introdujera su virilidad dentro de mí, volver a sentir su vaivén sobre mi cuerpo, sus besos esparcidos por cada rincón de mi piel. Sus manos exportar arrebatar cada gemido de mi garganta. Lo añoraba tanto, solo mi YO interno sabia cuanto lo desee nuevamente desde hace un año que lo vi en aquella librería y me beso y acaricio nuevamente. Mi cuerpo desde esa vez tenia descargas eléctricas con solo recordar esos corto instantes entre sus brazos.

Levante mi rostro para poderlo ver a sus glaciales ojos. Pude ver las llamas del placer que siente por mí.

- Había olvidado lo diferentes que son los hombres de las mujeres. Y deseo recordarlo.

Note como Draco emitió un sonido ronco que estaba a mitad de camino entre un gemido y carcajada.

- Mi dulce y racional Hermione. Cumpliré cada una de tus suplicas de hoy en adelante.

- ¿Seguro?

Caí a lado de ella sobre la cama y la atraje hacia mí y la bese con delicadeza su tersa piel hasta llegar hasta su oreja.

- Te aseguro querida que a pesar de todo lo sucedido y mi apariencia de ser una persona muy fría y arrogante, vamos a encajar con total perfección. Deja la lógica de la situación en mis manos.

Ella sonrió trémulamente, más que deseosa de volver a confiar en mí en estos momentos.

- Muy bien Draco. Si estás seguro de que debo de confiar nuevamente en ti, sigamos adelante. Te juro que no puedo esperar mucho más para sentir lo que sentí la última vez que me tomaste entre tus brazos.

- Eres la mujer más increíble del mundo- le susurre a mi amante.

Le quite la ultima prenda que nos separaba observe con deseo el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione y mi pene se ergio mas de los que estaba, sentía que pronto iba a explotar si no hacía nada con el deseo que sentía.

Me di cuenta que todavía tenía puestas mis medias, y por alguna extraña razón, el saber que Draco no me las quito me hizo sentir un tanto más perversa de lo que podía ser.

- Mis medias- le murmure.

- Creo querida, que por esta noche las medias se van a quedar en su sitio, te vez extremadamente más sensual con ellas puestas

- Draco, en serio.

- Si, en serio querida.- deslice mi mano lentamente hacia abajo a lo largo de Hermione en un acto de posesión que la hizo estremecer-. Eres encantadora querida. Con medias o sin ellas.

Cuando mi mano llego al triangulo delicadamente depilado entre los muslos de ella, Hermione lanzó un grito apagado y volvió el rostro hacia mi pecho. Su timidez luchaba contra el apetito sexual muy dentro de sí pero el apetito triunfo. Se acurruco más cerca de mí, buscando más caricias íntimas.

- Seda y fuego.- le dije llegando hasta la altura de sus senos-. Estas hecha de eso. Seda y fuego. Y no puedo esperar más a sentir las llamas.

Me coloque encima de ella. Extendí mi mano y le abrí los muslos. Hundí mis dedos dentro de ella, probando nuevamente su suavidad. Mis caricias hicieron que Hermione hundiera sus cortas uñas en mi espalda y pegara sus senos ante mi pecho.

- Te gusta eso, ¿no es asi?-. le pregunte.

- Debes intuirlo.- entrelazo sus dedos en mi cabello y acerco su sedosa boca hacia la mía. Estaba atrapada en un resplandeciente hechizo de amor y pasión que había arrasado como una tormenta en verano.

La deseo con igual o más intensidad que ella. La amo tanto como ella me ama a mí. No podía hacerle el amor de esta manera si mis sentimientos nos fueran sinceros hacia ella. Podría ser la peor bestia de la humanidad pero con ella puedo ser el perro más fiel que se pueda imaginar.

Abrí con más fuerza sus muslos buscando un lugar más cerca de su calor. Ligeramente me empecé a inclinar hacia abajo entre los cuerpos y me amolde perfectamente sobre su pasaje finamente femenino.

Acerque mi rostros hasta su monte y saque mi lengua poco a poco para poder lamer su delicado clítoris, ella se estremeció ante ese contacto. Sonreí perversamente y empecé a lamer poco a poco su monte y pude saborear las mieles más exquisitas que puedan existir. Puse dura mi lengua y la introduje dentro de su monte, la empecé a penetrar y a saborearla completamente, con mis dientas mordí ligeramente su clítoris y logre que ella gimiera por los placeres que le regalaba.

Ella enredaba sus dedos en mi platinada cabellera y sentía como se retorcía de placer. Sus caderas las alzaba hacia arriba y pidiendo más. Mi mano fue directa hacia el mismo lugar y empecé a acariciar su monte dulcemente escuchando como gemía y mordía su labio inferior para callar los sonidos que tenía miedo a que nuestra pequeña Lucy la pudiera escuchar.

Me jalo el cabello incitando a que subiera invitándome a que la besara para poder probar su propia miel. Su boca hablaba por si misma por la ansiedad que deseaba de que estuviera ya dentro de ella.

Mi cuerpo se amoldo perfectamente te sobre el suyo con la abertura sobre su fino pasaje femenino.

La sensación de mi pene suspendido a punto de entrar en ella trajo fugazmente que Hermione abriera los ojos y me mirara con miedo y dudas.

- ¿Draco?

- Dime que me deseas, Tiamat.

Sonrió ensoñadoramente. Cuanto extrañaba su sonrisa cálida y sincera.

- Te deseo a ti.

- Entonces todo va a ir bien nuevamente- le susurre

Se lanzo hacia adelante con lentitud.

Jadeo contra mi boca. Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido en reacción a la futura reacción.

- Ábrete a mí-. Le dije. Se aparto pero al instante se regreso hacia mi.- déjame entrar, cariño.

Los dedos de Hermione se aferraron con fuerza a mi cabello mientras se preparaba con valentía. Pero no forcé la entrada, asi que retrocedió.

- Eres como una cerradura que hay que abrir con cuidado nuevamente- tenía su frente cubierta de sudor sus senos resplandecían con la luz de las velas.

- Sabía que no resultaría. Te lo dije.

- Y yo te eh dicho que confíes en mi. Soy muy bueno con los cerrojos sin necesidad de una "alohomora".

Moví mi mano hacia abajo y humedecí mis dedos con su humedad y luego lo introduje y descubrí nuevamente su botón que parecía ser el centro de nuestras pasiones.

Hermione comenzó a relajarse otra vez mientras la acariciaba con mi dedo húmedo. La deliciosa tensión comenzó a enrollarse en su interior. Inclino la cabeza mi brazo se arqueaba hacia a mí.

- Eso es-. Mi voz era gutural y seca.- ahora te vas abrir a mí, ¿no es asi, mi pequeño e inteligente cerrojo? Ahora estas lista para dejarme entrar.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era en la excitación que me está ofreciendo mi amante, mi Draco, sus dedos expertos. En saber que volveré a sentir su virilidad dentro de mí, el sentir su sudor fusionarse con el mío.

Y luego el vibrante alivio en mi cuerpo me libero.

- Sí.- le susurre junto a la oreja de ella.- se abrió el cerrojo.

Me volví loca ante el feroz asalto. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba de placer.

- Si – me susurro-. Sí, mi dulce serpiente. O Merlín, si.

Me puse nuevamente sobre ella y entre dentro de ella. Me lance profunda e implacablemente dentro de ella.

- Hermoso- le dije mi voz salía junto con mis gemidos.

Oí mi propio y suave gemido de sorpresa y lo ahogue pegando mi rostro hacia su hombro. El dolor se mezclo con el placer que aun estaba recorriéndome como diminutas olas. No podía separar las dos sensaciones. Mordí ligeramente su hombro, ya que tenía demasiados años sin tener ningún contacto sexual con ningún hombre.

- Mi hermoso e inteligente cerrojo tiene dientes.

La ligera mordida de Hermione sobre mi hombro me hizo gritar y me hundí más profundamente dentro de ella. Los músculos de mi espalda se quedaron rígidos bajos los dedos de Hermione.

Me abrazo con demasiada fuerza ya que temblaba y entraba profundamente en ella.

* * *

><p>Las velas habían ardido casi completamente antes de que me agitara completamente sobre mi amada. Levante mi cabeza y baje la mirada para verla. Curve ligeramente mis labios perezosamente satisfactorios. Me incline para rozar sus labios. Luego salí lentamente de ella y me acosté a su lado.<p>

- Por los mil demonios. Nunca había sentido nada tan bueno en toda mi vida.- caí sobre las almohadas y la traje hacia mí-. Te dije que abriría ese cerrojo.

Hermione se sonrojo.

- Asi fue.

Sonreí y con el dedo le toque la punta de su nariz.

- Te extrañe tanto, lamento haberte hecho daño en el pasado.

- Dejemos eso de lado, por el momento quiero estar entre tus brazos.

Hundí mis dedos en su cabello despeinado y acerque su boca a la mía, un beso firme y rápido.

- Te amo demasiado Tiamat.

- Recuerdo un dicho que decía, que lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones.

- Veo que intentas esquivar mi confesión, pero querida tienes toda tu exquisita boca llena de razón. Lo mejor son las reconciliaciones.

- Te amo Draco.

**And I will love you, baby, always**  
><em>Y yo te amaré nena, siempre<em>  
><strong>and I'll be there forever and a day, always<strong>  
><em>y estaré ahí por siempre y un día más, siempre<em>  
><strong>I'll be there till the stars don't shine <strong>  
><em>estaré ahí hasta que las estrellas no brillen<em>  
><strong>till the heavens burst and <strong>  
><em>hasta que el cielo se reviente<em>  
><strong>the words don't rhyme<strong>  
><em>y las palabras no rimen<em>  
><strong>and I know when I die, you'll be on my mind <strong>  
><em>y sé que cuando muera tú estarás en mi mente<em>  
><strong>and I'll love you, always <strong>  
><em>y te amaré, siempre<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Los reviews alimentan el alma<em>**

**_Espero y les haya gustado._**


End file.
